


Dream Theater Project

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dream Theater - band, Music
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 utworów amerykańskiej grupy Dream Theater, które posłużyły za tło podczas pisania krótkich historii o Team Free Will. Zaczynałam z chwilą brzmienia pierwszych dźwięków i kończyłam wraz z ostatnimi. W nawiasach obok tytułu podane są czasy trwania muzyki, a na początku i końcu każdej historii znajdują się moje ulubione cytaty z danego utworu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam - War Inside My Head [2:08]

_Years and years of_  
_Bloodshed and warfare_  
_Our mission was only to get in and kill_

* * *

Widział płomienie, gdy zamykał oczy. Czuł smród palonego mięsa i żar na skórze. To jego ciało się paliło. Nie mógł uciec płomieniom, otaczały go ze wszystkich stron. Lucyfer śmiał się w oddali, obserwując spektakl, Michaela ani śladu. Słyszał krzyki Adama gdzieś po drugiej stronie, ale nie mógł mu pomóc. Nie mógł nawet pomóc sobie. Był więźniem, przynajmniej dopóki się nie budził, a koszmar się kończył. Znów śniła mu się Klatka. Minął tydzień odkąd odzyskał wspomnienia z niej i czuł jakby wcale jej nie opuścił.

* * *

 _Hearing voices from miles away_  
_Saying things never said_  
_Seeing shadows in the light of the day_  
_Waging a war inside my head_


	2. Castiel - Scene Two: Strange Deja Vu [5:12]

_Subconscious strange sensation_  
_Unconscious relaxation_  
_What a pleasant nightmare_  
_And I can`t wait to get there again_

* * *

Od jakiegoś czasu wciąż miewał te same sny. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu się pojawiają i czemu zawsze są takie same, różniąc się tylko szczegółami. Było w nich coś przerażającego, ale jednocześnie znajomego. Z początku budził się po nich zlany potem, a Daphne musiała go uspokajać. Po pewnym czasie przyzwyczaił się do nich, choć dalej go przerażały, ale bardziej swoją tajemniczością niż grozą. Nie ważne jak wiele potwornych twarzy widział, budził się spokojny, wypoczęty i dziwnie podekscytowany. Zaczął nawet wyczekiwać tych koszmarów tylko po to, by znowu to wszystko poczuć. Miał wtedy wrażenie, że naprawdę żyje.

Jedna rzecz mu jednak nie pasowała. Po obudzeniu się zawsze czuł się niekompletny. Tak jakby powinien być gdzie indziej. I jeszcze ten głos – tak obcy, a tak znajomy. Widział czarny samochód, a w nim dwóch mężczyzn. Widział zielone oczy i przepiękny blask. Czym to mogło być i co oznaczało? Czy tracił zmysły? Nie wiedział, ale to nie było ważne, zamierzał poznać prawdę prędzej czy później.

A prawda przyjechała do niego kilka dni później, w czarnym samochodzie i o szmaragdowo zielonych oczach.

* * *

 _I just can`t help myself_  
_I`m feeling like I`m going out of my head_  
_Tears my soul into two_  
_I`m not the one I thought I always knew_


	3. Dean - The Enemy Inside [6:16]

_Under the weight of the world on my chest_  
_If I fall and break as I try to catch my breath_  
_Tell me I'm not dying_

* * *

Dean przełknął kolejny łyk whisky, próbując tym samym zagłuszyć Znamię. Nic to nie dało, wciąż paliło, a diabelskie głosy szeptały mu do ucha, by rozciął brzuch najbliższej osobie i wywiesił jej flaki na drzewie. Ale najbliższą osobą w tym momencie był Sam śpiący po drugiej stronie motelowego pokoju.

Spojrzał w jego kierunku, czując nagłą chęć poderżnięcia mu gardła.

Nalał więcej whisky i wypił ją w trzech łykach. Nie może dać Znamieniu wygrać, nie może. Wypije choćby całą butelkę, jeśli to ma pomóc, jeśli dzięki temu Sam będzie bezpieczny.

Pił coraz więcej, ale Znamię wydawało się tylko pulsować bardziej. Dean czuł, jak jego wpływ rozlewa się w jego żyłach po całym ramieniu, a następnie po całym ciele. Nie wiedział, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma, nie tylko tej nocy, ale w ogóle. Czy taki miał być ich koniec? Sam zabity z jego ręki, a on przez samo Piętno? W końcu nie było żadnego lekarstwa, mógł tylko odwlekać nieuniknione.

Na samą myśl o zamordowaniu Sama robiło mu się niedobrze, ale czuł też ekscytację. Chciał znów poczuć ciepłą krew na rękach, patrzeć jak z oczu znika iskra życia.

Musiał walczyć.

Za oknem już świtało, Sam powoli się rozbudzał. Znamię ucichło nieco, ale wciąż było obecne, wciąż szeptało i namawiało do mordu.

Dean dopił whisky, która została na dnie butelki.

* * *

 _I'm a burden, I'm a travesty_  
_I'm a prisoner of regret_  
_Dream of flashbacks and of violent screams_  
_I am hanging on the edge_  
  
_Disaster lurks around the bend_  
_Paradise comes to an end_  
_And no magic pill_  
_Can bring it back again_


	4. Sam - Panic Attack [8:13]

_All wound up_  
_On the edge_  
_Terrified_  
_Sleep disturbed_  
_Restless mind_  
_Petrified_  
_Bouts of fear_  
_Permeate_  
_All I see_  
_Heightening_  
_Nervousness_  
_Threatens me_

* * *

Tata i Dean kazali mu zostać w motelu, ale on nie posłuchał. Wyszedł za nimi w noc, biegnąc ile tylko sił w krótkich nogach, by ich dogonić. Na szczęście nie jechali samochodem, inaczej straciłby ich z oczu i pewnie się zgubił.

Zatrzymali się po kilku minutach marszu, tuż przed jakimś dziwnym, strasznym domem. Tata wszedł do środka, a Dean obszedł budynek i zniknął Samowi z oczu. Zaciekawiony czego szukają w takim miejscu podszedł bliżej. Wspiął się po starych skrzynkach, żeby dosięgnąć do okna i zajrzał do środka. Wpierw usłyszał hałas, dopiero potem zobaczył tatę walczącego z jakimś potworem, który jakby wyczuł obecność Sama i obrócił głowę w jego stronę.

Monstrum miało obrzydliwą i straszną twarz, ogromne zęby szczerzone do niego i puste ślepia. Sam poczuł jak coś ciepłego spływa mu po nodze. Nie krzyknął, gdy potwór rzucił się w stronę okna, zamiast tego zeskoczył szybko ze skrzynek i pognał z powrotem do motelu.

Tata i Dean wrócili niedługo po nim, a on udawał że śpi, choć cały się trząsł. Nie mógł zasnąć, gdy zamykał oczy znów widział tego potwora. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął płakać i ciężko oddychać. Dean znalazł się przy nim w mgnieniu oka. Przytulił go, pomógł zmienić mokre spodnie i został z nim w łóżku, by mógł zasnąć.

Długo to trwało, ale Sam w końcu się uspokoił. Serce przestało mu walić w piersi, a oddech się wyrównał. Był bezpieczny. Dean i tata nic nie podejrzewali, myśleli, że to tylko zwykły koszmar, nawet jeśli powtarzał się co noc przez kolejne dwa miesiące, a za dnia bał się o swoje życie, choć potwora już nigdy więcej nie zobaczył.

* * *

 _Rapid heartbeat pounding through my chest_  
_Agitated body in distress_  
_I feel like I'm in danger_  
_Daily life is strangled by my stress_


	5. Castiel - Take Away My Pain [6:03]

_Take away my pain_  
_Leave the cold outside_  
_Please don't let it rain_  
_Don't stumble on my pride_  
_Take away my pain_  
_I'm not frightened any more_  
_Just stay with me tonight_  
_I'm tired of this fight_  
_Soon I'll be knocking at your door_

* * *

Nie chciał wstawać z łóżka. Nie miał po co. Całe jego istnienie przestało mieć sens z chwilą, gdy zobaczył krew na ostrzu Metatrona. Ale najgorsze dopiero nadeszło, gdy Sam powiedział mu, że ciało Deana zniknęło z Bunkra.

Obaj szukali go przez jakiś czas, ale ich współpraca nie wyglądała tak owocnie, jak obaj by tego chcieli. Nie zgadzali się w wielu aspektach. Więc zamknął się w małym i obskurnym motelu, gdzie w spokoju mógł pogrążyć się w żałobie.

Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że to będzie tak boleć. Nie powinno, był aniołem, anioły nie czują tak jak ludzie. A jednak cierpiał i nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

Powoli tracił siły, powinien szukać sposobu na uratowanie własnego życia, ale jedyne czego teraz pragnął, to szybszej śmierci albo żeby ktoś taki jak Naomi znów go przeprogramował. Nie potrafił żyć bez Deana, nie chciał bez niego żyć. To było zbyt bolesne, wiedział że nie wytrzyma tak długo, nic co do tej pory przeżył nie mogło go przygotować na tyle cierpienia.

Castiel obrócił się na łóżku i przycisnął poduszkę do piersi, z całej siły zaciskając powieki. Chciał nie czuć bólu.   

* * *

 _I was standing by the edge of the water_  
_I noticed my reflection in the waves_  
_Then I saw you looking back at me_  
_And I knew that for a moment_  
_You were calling out my name_  
_You took away my hero_  
_Will you take away my pain_


	6. Team Free Will - Honor Thy Father [10:14]

_We're taught unconditional love_  
_That blood is thicker than water_  
 _That a parent's world would revolve_  
 _Always around their son or their daughter_

* * *

Świat jest pełen beznadziejnych ojców. Ojców którzy zostali rodzicami tylko z przypadku albo myśląc, że będą wspaniałymi opiekunami choć nie potrafiliby się zająć nawet złotą rybką. Dean i Sam mieli właśnie takiego ojca.

John był potworem nie lepszym niż te, na które sam polował. Całkowicie zawładnęła nim żądza zemsty, którą kierował się aż do śmierci.

Nie był dobrym ojcem, był najgorszym pod słońcem. W jakiś chory sposób troszczył się o swoje dzieci, ale nie na tyle, by zapewnić im normalny dom.

Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, jak mógł być tak ślepy przez tyle lat. Czemu wcześniej nie zauważył, że John zmienił ich życie w piekło? Zamiast zabawek dawał im broń do ręki, zamiast pochwał ciągle ich rugał, czasem za swoje własne pomyłki. Nigdy nie podniósł na nich ręki, ale nie robiło to wielkiej różnicy. Bo słowa bolały równie mocno.

Mogli być rodziną poprzez krew, ale to było za mało. Rodzina nie postępuje tak wobec siebie, nie domaga się miłości tylko dlatego, że tą rodziną jest. John tego właśnie oczekiwał, a Dean przez lata mu wierzył i obdarowywał ojca taką wymuszoną miłością. Był takim głupcem, powinien był słuchać Sama, gdy ten zauważył to lata przed nim.

Ojciec Castiela również nie był wzorem. Można by oczekiwać, że Bóg we własnej osobie byłby ojcem idealnym, miłosiernym i kochającym. Wolne żarty. Ojciec który zostawia swoje dzieci nie jest nawet godny bycia rodzicem. Gdyby nie był takim tchórzem, Apokalipsa nigdy by nie nastąpiła. Zamiast pilnować porządku wolał jednak obserwować, jak jego dzieci zarzynają siebie nawzajem. Nawet zwierzęta miały więcej troski wobec młodych.

Castiel, tak jak Dean, także przez jakiś czas wierzył w swojego ojca dopóki nie zrozumiał, że Bóg nie mógłby ich bardziej ignorować. Nie obchodził go los dzieci, obchodziła go tylko chora zabawa, którą wymyślił.

Cala trójka miała złe doświadczenia związane z ojcami, a ich dzieciństwo, a przynajmniej dzieciństwo Deana i Sama było komedią. Dlatego obiecali sobie, że jeśli sami kiedykolwiek zostaną ojcami, to dużo lepszymi. Zaopiekują się swoimi dziećmi i dadzą im dzieciństwo, którego sami nie mieli.

* * *

 _Never in my life have I seen someone_  
_So ignorant to the damage he has done_  
 _You're the rotted root in the family tree_


	7. Dean - Endless Sacrifice [11:24]

_Try to stay alive_  
_Until I hear your voice_  
_I'm gonna lose my mind_  
_Someone tell me why_  
_I chose this life_  
_This superficial lie_  
_Constant compromise_  
_Endless sacrifice_

* * *

Poświęcenie było jedynym sposobem wyznania miłości, jaki znał Dean. Przez pewien okres w życiu był niemal pewny, że tak jest w każdej rodzinie, nie tylko w jego. Bo jeśli nie na poświęceniu polegała miłość, to na czym?

Jego ojciec poświęcił się dla niego z miłości. Jego mama poświęciła się dla ojca z tego samego powodu. On zrobił to samo, gdy Sam umarł i zrobiłby to jeszcze nie raz. Jak inaczej miał powiedzieć kocham cię? Słowa były kruche i nietrwałe, nie to co czyny. Poświęcenie Sam zapamięta na zawsze, a słowa mogą kiedyś uciec mu z pamięci.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to bardzo destruktywna droga. W końcu ile jeszcze razy będzie w stanie się tak poświęcić, ile jeszcze będzie możliwości nim odda życie na dobre? Nie potrafił się jednak powstrzymać. Jeśli nie powie bratu, że go kocha, Sam go zostawi tak jak wszyscy inni. Ludzie zawsze od niego odchodzą, a nie mógł być samotny, nie potrafił. Nie chciał taki być, bał się tego. Gdy nadarzy się okazja, znów się poświęci. Znów powie kocham cię i znów ochroni Sama, taki jego obowiązek.

Samowi oczywiście się to nie podobało, ale na pewno doceniał to wszystko. W końcu nadal byli razem, więc poświęcenia działały. Jak Sam mógł w ogóle myśleć, że miałby przestać to robić i pozwolić mu umrzeć, gdy mógł coś z tym zrobić? Bracia tak nie postępują. Jeśli nawet kiedyś od tego umrze, to co z tego? Przynajmniej Sam będzie bezpieczny, a to najważniejsze.

Kłótnie na ten temat pojawiały się między nimi regularnie. Sam zawsze powtarzał, że potrafi sam sobie poradzić, ale Dean wiedział swoje. Gdyby tak było, nie musiałby zawierać paktu z demonem. To oczywiste, że jego młodszy braciszek potrzebował opiekuna. Dlaczego nie potrafił tego zrozumieć? Dlaczego myślał, że Dean może żyć bez niego i celu, jakim jest chronienie go?

Nie ważne jednak jak bardzo się kłócili, Dean był pewien, że koniec końców Sam doceni jego poświęcenie. Zrozumie, że wszystko co zrobił, robił dla niego i nikogo innego i była to najwyższa forma miłości, na jaką go było stać. Nawet jeśli ją nienawidził, bo wysysała z niego życie.

* * *

_All you've forsaken_  
_And all that you've done_  
_So that I could live out_  
_This undying dream_  
  
_Won't be forgotten_  
_Or taken for granted_  
_I'll always remember_  
_Your endless sacrifice_


	8. Sam - Hollow Years [5:54]

_Carry me to the shoreline_  
_Bury me in the sand_  
 _Walk me across the water_  
 _And maybe you'll understand_

* * *

Kiedy Dean i Cas zniknęli zabijając Dicka Romana, Sam poczuł pustkę. W przypływie instynktu zrobił jedyną rzecz, na jaką miał odwagę – uciekł. Bóg jeden wie, jak długo włóczył się bez celu Impalą. Auto przypominało mu o utraconym bracie, wciąż było czuć zapach jego wody po goleniu na tapicerce czy potu po wielogodzinnej podróży. Prawie zostawił ją z tego powodu na jakimś parkingu i porzucił.

W pewnym momencie Sam zatrzymał się w małym miasteczku i przekopał bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu informacji na temat Czyśćca. Nie znalazł nic i wyszedł stamtąd pokonany, czując, że po raz kolejny zawiódł brata.

Uciekł po raz kolejny.

Potrącenie psa było niczym dar od Boga. Sam znowu poczuł, że ma jakiś cel w życiu. Nie mógł uratować Deana i Casa, więc chociaż uratuje to biedne zwierzę. Planował zostać z nim tylko do czasu wyzdrowienia, ale wszystko zmieniło się przez nią – Amelię. Rozumiała go, wiedziała jak to jest stracić ukochaną osobę. W krótkim czasie stała się dla niego kimś ważnym, powiernikiem. Nigdy nie powiedział jej dokładnie, co go trapi, ale powiedział dość, by mogła go wesprzeć słowem, dotykiem czy samą swoją obecnością. Poczuł się szczęśliwy pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu. Znów mógł odetchnąć.

* * *

 _Once the stone_  
_You're crawling under_  
 _Is lifted off your shoulders_  
 _Once the cloud that's raining_  
 _Over you head disappears_  
 _The noise that you'll hear_  
 _Is the crashing down of hollow years_


	9. Dean - In The Presence of Enemies [16:38]

_I judge us_  
_my eyes see_  
_I judge and I am just_  
_For I speak of the beast_  
_That lives in all of us_

* * *

Znamię było czymś przerażającym. Dean obawiał się tego, co z nim robi I do czego to doprowadzi. Oczywiście wiedział, co się stanie, znów będzie demonem, który nie będzie się przejmował nikim poza samym sobą. Dla kogoś takiego jak on, był to prawdziwy koszmar. Nie mógł nie troszczyć się o innych, taka była przecież jego natura. Znamię niszczyło tę część jego i uwydatniało inne. Bo nie ważne jak bardzo nie chciał się do tego przyznać, inne cechy demona także należały do niego. Lubił pić, lubił walczyć, lubił seks i był agresywny. Miał w sobie cząstkę potwora, zresztą jak każdy. Tylko w normalnym stanie potrafił bestię kontrolować.

Bycie demonem miało swoje zalety. Swoboda, jaką to oferowało była tak wielka, że był skłonny nawet ignorować żądzę krwi, którą nieustannie odczuwał, byle tylko pobyć trochę wolnym. To był jedyny sposób na to. I to go chyba najbardziej w tym wszystko przerażało. Że bycie demonem go kusiło i niekiedy rozważał nawet ponowne się nim stanie. Utrata bliskich nie była tego warta, ale to nie przeszkadzało jego zmęczonemu umysłowi snuć takich marzeń. Obiecał sobie jednak, że za żadne skarby się nie podda. Nie splami znów rąk krwią niewinnych osób tylko po to, by zaznać wolności. To nie było w jego stylu.

Wciąż nie mieli sposobu na Znamię. Szukali wszędzie i zawsze trafiali tylko na fałszywe tropy. Zaczynał tracić nadzieję, że w ogóle im się uda coś zrobić. Może jednak powinien się przyzwyczajać do myśli, że niedługo znów spojrzy na świat czarnymi oczami, a jego jedynym pragnieniem będzie uchlać się w jakimś barze i zabić parę osób? A może po prostu powinien zlikwidować się raz na zawsze? Czy skok do wulkanu byłby dobrym sposobem? Albo święty ogień? Wydawał się nieco działać na Michaela, może na Znamię od Lucyfera także podziała i je zniszczy? Jeśli tego nie zrobi, Sam, Cas oraz cała ludzkość będą w niebezpieczeństwie. Z początku zwykłe życie awanturnika i zabijanie ludzi w co drugim miasteczku powinno mu wystarczyć, ale gdy podszepty Znamienia okażą się silniejsze, co wtedy zrobi? Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że zacznie mordować wszystkich na swojej drodze i nie spocznie póki cała planeta nie utopi się w krwi istot, które ją zamieszkują.

Z takimi wizjami, nie widział dla siebie przyszłości. Chyba nawet największy optymista nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. A jednak były momenty, kiedy nie czuł złego wpływu Znamienia choć był pewny, że to tylko przypadek. To były chwile, kiedy wszyscy jego bliscy byli tuż obok i wspierali go jak tylko mogli. Sam ze swoją determinacją, Cas ze swoim głupim płaszczem czy Charlie z jej entuzjazmem do najmniejszych rzeczy. W takich momentach nie tęsknił za byciem demonem. Demon może i miał wolność, ale nie miał czegoś, co miał on.

Rodzinę.

* * *

_My soul grows weaker_  
_He knows and he waits_  
_He watches over me_  
_Standing at the infernal gates_  
_In the hour of darkness_  
_The moment I feared has passed_  
_The moment I lost my faith_  
_Promising salvation_  
_My soul is my own now_  
_I do not fight for you_  
_Dark Master_


	10. Dean & Castiel - The Ministry of Lost Souls [14:47]

_Living in a world without you_  
_(drowning in the past)_  
 _Is living in no world at all_  
 _So now I call on you_

* * *

Dean przedzierał się przez Czyściec nie zważając na zmęczenie, które coraz bardziej dawało mu się we znaki. Podczas ostatniej walki cudem uniknął utraty głowy, gdy z trudem wykonał unik. Musiał odpocząć, ale nie miał na to czasu, miał misję do wykonania.

Przyspieszył choć nogi domagały się odpoczynku. W końcu jego upór się na nim zemścił, gdy zabrakło mu sił do przeskoczenia kłody na drodze. Za nisko uniósł nogę i potknął się o nią, upadając na ziemię. Spróbował wstać, ale ręce zachwiały się pod nim i znów upadł, tym razem na dobrych kilka godzin. Oddech powoli mu się uspokoił, gdy odzyskiwał bardzo potrzebną mu teraz energię. Gdyby coś go zaatakowało, byłby bez szans, miał jednak szczęście i choć raz nie przyciągnął do siebie żadnego potwora.

Leżąc myślał o tym, co zrobi gdy już znajdzie Castiela. Wciąż był zły na niego, że zniknął bez słowa, ale zamierzał to zignorować, gdy znów go spotka. Będzie zbyt szczęśliwy, że udało mu się go znaleźć żeby się na niego wściekać. Szukał już pięć miesięcy i nic, ale nie tracił nadziei, jak zawsze zresztą, gdy chodziło o anioła. Nawet gdy Cas zginął rozsadzony przez Lewiatany nie miał wątpliwości, że kiedyś wróci. Teraz też był tego pewny, dlatego nigdy nie przestał się modlić.

Odpoczynek bardzo mu się przydał. Z nowym zapasem sił ruszył dalej przed siebie i niedługo potem spotkał Benny’ego. Od tej pory szukali razem, ale znalezienie Castiela zajęło im sześć miesięcy.

Znaleźli go nad rzeką obmywającego twarz. Dean nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Uściskał Casa jak nigdy przedtem i od razu zaczął go przekonywać do powrotu do domu. Castiel o dziwo nie chciał wracać. Czuł się winny wszystkiego, co stało się na ziemi i chciał odbyć karę w Czyśćcu. Dean nie mógł na to pozwolić, nie mógł żyć bez najlepszego przyjaciela. W końcu udało mu się go przekonać i razem z Bennym ruszyli w stronę portalu na ziemię.

Nie było dnia, by Castiel nie wyrażał swoich wątpliwości co do swojego powrotu. Towarzyszący im wampir również nie pomagał, był równie przeciwny obecności Casa, co sam Cas. Ale Dean nie zamierzał pójść na rękę żadnemu z nich. Doprowadzi anioła do domu, nawet jeśli miałby zginąć po drodze. Grzechy Castiela były nieważne w tym momencie, już za nie odpokutował. Teraz musieli się już tylko wydostać, by jego ascetyczna postawa dobiegła końca.

Noce w Czyśću były zimne. Nim odnalazł Casa, Dean przesypiał je trzęsąc się w desperackiej próbie rozgrzania ciała. Teraz jednak przyjaciel okrywał go płaszczem, a sam pełnił wartę przez całą noc, nie ufając z tym zadaniem Benny’emu. To takie momenty sprawiały, że Dean pragnął jeszcze bardziej wyciągnąć ich wszystkich z tego miejsca. Na ziemi było ich miejsce. Ich miejsce było w domu.

W końcu dotarli do portalu, Cas zachwiał się przed wejściem, ale Dean nie zamierzał go puścić. Trzymał go mocno, wierząc, że się uda. Ale Castiel nie chciał wracać i puścił jego dłoń, każąc mu iść. Dean spojrzał w jego pełne żalu oczy po raz ostatni nim zniknął w portalu. Zanim jeszcze dotarł na ziemię, jego wspomnienia zmieniły się. Nie mógł znieść, że Castiel go nie pragnął tak jak on jego. Więc obwinił siebie. Ale nigdy nie przestał wierzyć.

* * *

 _I wanted to deserve a place_  
_A place beside you_  
 _This time when I reached out my hand_  
 _It reached all the way to heaven_


End file.
